


You Were Beautiful

by shaicology



Series: DAY6 songs as a DARAGON stories [2]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Years after Dara and Ji Yong broke up, Dara received a scheduled email from Ji Yong.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Series: DAY6 songs as a DARAGON stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You Were Beautiful

Dara bows to the last customer for that day. She's working as a head manager in a high-class salon in Gangnam. After the customer left, she congratulates everyone for a job well done that day and went to the resting area to have some coffee before she goes home. Working 10 hours a day with a monthly salary of ₩ 4 million a month is enough for her and her daughter, Ga Eun, to live.

After Dara and Ji Yong broke up, Dara felt guilty for doing what she did with Ji Yong. Ji Yong was nothing but a good boyfriend to him. But she cheated on him for so many times, and she lost the best thing that ever happened in her life at that moment. Her life with Dong Hae was good at first. They lived together and he took care of her. They didn't talk about marriage, even Dara was expecting it from him, she never voiced it out. Then, Ga Eun was born. Their little bundle of joy. She is the apple of her parent's eyes. Until Dong Hae changed. He becomes workaholic and always busy with work stuff. He's always on a business trip. Ga Eun was 18 months old when Dara talked to Dong Hae on what's going on. Dong Hae then confessed that he's not ready to have a family. That he has so many dreams before he settles down. They broke up. But Dong Hae keep a trust fund account for Ga Eun, for her future. He also gives monthly allowance for Ga Eun's need. Dara then decided to went back to her job as a stylist. Luckily, the owner still believes in her skills and accepted her. Everything is well. She finds a place for her and Ga Eun and hired a nanny that will take care of Ga Eun during her work hours. She didn't date since she broke up with Dong Hae. She doesn't feel like it. She feels like she deserves to be alone and she doesn't want to confuse Ga Eun by having a man in her life besides Ga Eun's father.

Dong Hae got married when Ga Eun turned 3 years old. His wife is a bit insecure about Ga Eun's existence. She even requested that Dong Hae should stop giving allowance to Ga Eun since Dara has a job and Dong Hae should focus on their family. Dara was okay with it. It's better than Ga Eun hopes that she and Dong Hae will get back together. Dong Hae stops giving allowance to Ga Eun when she turned 4 but continues to fund her trust fund. Dara never heard from them since then aside the money coming in on Ga Eun's bank account every month.

Dara got home at 8 pm. She's welcome by her daughter while her nanny, Su Hyun, is behind her. Dara thanked Su Hyun before she left. Dara put down her bag and change for home clothes before she prepares dinner for her and Ga Eun. Ga Eun is telling her what she did with Su Hyun that day. Ga Eun is 5 years old already. She's pretty, kind and smart. She likes drawing and dancing. She also likes dressing up and has a pretty smile.

"Omma?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Are we going to the park tomorrow?" Ga Eun asks.

"Yes. I promised, right?" Dara smiles as she chops some vegetables. Ga Eun nods. "Omma, can we have kimbap tomorrow?"

"Sure, princess," Dara said. Ga Eun went back to the sofa and took her doll to play with it. Having Ga Eun with her is more than enough. even though, sometimes, she feels lonely and misses being special to someone.

Dara feed and bathe Ga Eun before she brought her to bed so she would sleep. When Ga Eun feel asleep, Dara went outside with her laptop to check her finances and insurance online. Ga Eun will have her general check-up soon and they will visit Dara's Mom in Busan next week.

She opens her email to check something when she noticed one of the new messages she received. It was an email from Kwon Ji Yong. Dara was surprised by it. Ji Yong emailed her? Why? She clicked the message.

_**Baby,** _

_**I know you'll be surprised when you received this but I just want to say Happy 10th Anniversary! I know this may be cheesy but I really want to do this. I made something for you. I hope you like it. I love you, Dara.** _

_**Love, Ji Yong** _

Dara was shocked by the email. She checked the date. It was sent today but it was created 5 years ago and scheduled to be sent today. Dara checked the attachment. It was a video. Dara was scared to watch it but she did. She opens it.

The video starts with her eating in a restaurant. Ji Yong is the one taking the video. He's calling her and saying he loves her. She just smiles and continues to eat. Another scene came up where Dara is sleeping and Ji Yong is telling her how much he loves her. Various scenes of Ji Yong taking videos of her while they are together. Dara remembers each one of them. She feels nostalgic as she watched each scene. There are also some clips that Ji Yong will set the camera somewhere and will come up to Dara just to hug her or kiss her. He sometimes tickles her or acts cutely around her. Dara loves how playful Ji Yong is with her. He's typically shy in front of the crowd but playful around her. He's kind, sweet and faithful. He's talented and a dreamer.

The video ends with her and Ji Yong, while Ji Yong is holding the camera away from them and taking a video as they keep on saying ' I love you' to each other and him kissing her temple. In a black background, there's a message that says ' _Happy 10th Anniversary, Baby_!'.

Dara realized that she's crying. Ji Yong did this for their suppose 10th anniversary as a couple. She wiped her tears away and set the laptop aside. She went to the refrigerator and took out the hidden bottle of soju on the vegetable tray. Dara grabs some glass and pours it some soju. She drinks with the thoughts of Ji Yong. She hasn't heard of him since the break-up. His social media are in private and he unfollowed her.

Dara sighs as he finished the whole bottle of soju before she decided to go to bed and sleep.

\---

"Be careful, princess," Dara told her daughter as she watched her play with other children at the park. Dara sat in one of the benches while checking her phone. Dara's phone rings and it was the salon owner. She answers it and talked to her.

She's been discussing something with the owner for 5 minutes when Dara heard Ga Eun crying. Dara told the owner that she needs to tend to Ga Eun and hang up the call. Dara looks around to find Ga Eun and she saw her crying while a man is helping her to stand up. Dara hurriedly approaches them.

"Ga Eun-ah," Dara said as she kneels in front of her daughter. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Ga Eun sniffs and shows her dirty hands. Dara opens her bag and gets some wet wipes to clean it. "I was chasing my friends but I tripped. The ajussi helped me." Ga Eun said.

Dara stood up and bows to the man that helped Ga Eun. "Thank you so much for helping my---" Dara was speechless when she saw the man's face. It was Ji Yong. Dara almost lost her balance but Ji Yong held her arm. She stares ar his hand on her arm then back at his face. He's more handsome than before and maturity suits him. 

"Ji Yong," she mutters.

"Long time no see, Dara." Ji Yong smiles at her. Then, Ji Yong looks back at Ga Eun. Dara feels like she wants the spot she's standing at to swallow her. Ga Eun is the proof of her betrayal at him. Ji Yong pats the child's head. "No wonder you're pretty. Your mother is beautiful as well," he said. "Where is her dad?"

Dara looks at Ga Eun. She's staring curiously at Ji Yong "Ga Eun, go play with your friends. Ji Yong Ajussi and I will just talk," Dara said. Ga Eun left the two adults. Ji Yong stares at Dara. Dara walks back at the bench she's sitting and Ji Yong follows her and sat an arm away from her. They both watch Ga Eun play with other children.

"How are you? It's been years." Dara said.

"I'm okay. I just got back from New York. I'm a fashion photographer there. I'm just here for a month-long vacation that my business partner insists on. I've been working non-stop for 4 years ever since I went to New York." Ji Yong looks at her. "How about you? How have you been?"

"I'm fine. I'm the head manager of the salon I work with since then. They accepted me again after I gave birth to Ga Eun." she says.

"Where's Dong Hae?"

Dara smirks and huffed. "I don't know. We broke up when Ga Eun was 18 months old. He got married when she was four and we lost communication. His wife hates Ga Eun." she sighs. Ji Yong mutters something that Dara didn't hear clearly. Was it bastard, retard or mustard? She's not sure.

"How about you? Are you married? Where's your wife?" she asked, "Are one of those kids is your child?"

Ji Yong chuckles. "You see that kid wearing a black T-shirt with a daisy on it?" he asks. Dara sees it. It was a young boy that maybe a year younger than Ga Eun. Ga Eun is playing with him in the seesaw.

"Your son is cute." Dara whispers.

"I wish he was mine but he isn't. It's my Noona's son. I'm babysitting him to give his parents a break." Ji Yong said. Dara glances at Ji Yong. "Your family are back in New York?" she asks.

Ji Yong shrugs "Is a cat count as family? Because I live alone. I'm not married nor dating someone." he said.

"Ohh." she said before looking down at her lap. She peeks. "I bet your girlfriend misses you." she smiles.

"I don't have one. It's hard to find someone who is better than you." Ji Yong stated. Dara chuckles but her expression looks sad. "Of course you can find someone. There's a lot of women out there who will love you and be faithful to you." she points out.

"I know that," Ji Yong says. "But they are not you,"

"Ji Yong,"

"Fate let us meet again. And I will take this as an opportunity to win you back." Ji Yong says while sincerely looking at her. Dara is scared of so many things. Scared of being with him again, scared for Ga Eun's reaction, scared that she will hurt him again, scared of falling in love again. Dara doesn't want to believe him. He's living and working in New York. he has a stable life there. What a single mother like her can offer to him? And she doesn't want to confuse Ga Eun.

Dara stood up. "It's good to see you again, Ji Yong. I'm happy that you're okay." Dara starts to walk away but Ji Yong catches her by holding her hand and stopping her. She looks back at him. "I know what you are doing now. I will let you go. But this won't be the last time you will see me." Ji Yong smiles at her. "I know you received my scheduled email."

"Ji Yong, please."

"I will email you later. Don't dare to block me or I'll go to your work," he said. Dara sighs helplessly and nods. "Fine." He let go of her hand and Dara walks away.

"Dara!"

She looks back.

"You were beautiful," he said. "You still do," he said. Dara fetched her daughter and left the park.

That night, Ji Yong message him his contact detail and ask her to have lunch with him on Wednesday. He even gives the details.

Ji Yong was about to go to sleep when his phone buzzed. It was from an unknown number. It was a short message.

' _See you on Wednesday_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. 2k+ word? LOL Okay. So, I decided to make a series of DARAGON one-shots. The series is entitled 'DAY6 songs as DARAGON stories'. What a series title, right? So basically, when I have time and inspired to do it, I will write a DARAGON one-shot base on DAY6's songs. To make it more challenging, I will relate the one-shot to each other (I'm practically making a multi-chapter fic but I'm making it a one-shot like so it's easier to do). This won't be a long series. Maybe another 2 or 3 more one-shots and it's done. I don't want it to be more complicated. ANYWAY, this is a lame story but I hope this will be my apology for what I did in 'Shoot Me'. Stay home and stay safe. Bye!


End file.
